


A New Addition to the Family

by GhostingOverTheKeys



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostingOverTheKeys/pseuds/GhostingOverTheKeys





	

It was known among the members that Hyun and I were allergic to cats. I wasn’t as bad as him but it was best for my health to wash my hands after petting them. Still, even if the members knew of our allergies there was one person who didn’t seem to care.

“Really!?” Hyun back away from Jumin as soon as he turned around. “You brought that thing with you again!?” I glanced back at my boyfriend as I looked at the long haired cat. She was beautiful I’ll admit, but it did bother me that Jumin brought her to opening ceremony of Jaehee’s and my coffee shop.

“I figured your shop would look much more appealing if you had a gem like Elizabeth 3rd with you.”

Jaehee sighed as she brought freshly brewed coffee to the group. Seven eyed the cat a devious plan forming in his mind as Yoosung watched him closely wondering when to stop him. I smiled as I brought a fresh cup to Hyun who was now sitting at the back of the shop. “God, you’re insufferable. You think you can just do whatever you damn please.” Hyun sighed as he happily took the cup from mine, purposely running his thumbs over my hands loving. “You know the both of us are allergic.” I sat next to him as I sipped my mocha.

“Her allergies only result in her skin feeling irritated and her throat feels itchy if she doesn’t wash whatever exposed skin Elizabeth 3rd touched.”

Hyun leaned forward. “Don’t even dare to think about that damn thing rubbing itself on any exposed skin on my girlfriend!”

Jumin chuckled as he drank his warm black coffee. “You’re foolish mind still baffles me. I wonder what your fans would think if they learned how perverted your mind wandered off too.”

“I’m seriously going to-“

I clapped my hands together. “Alright alright, enough of the joking around.”

Yoosung smiled as he looked around our quaint cafe. “I really love the decorations in here. I feel so comfortable and relaxed.”

Jaehee smiled as she played with her hair. It had been two months and had now reached her shoulders. “Thank you. We wanted people to de-stress here and feel at ease.”

“Success.” Seven fist pumped as he discreetly touched Elizabeth’s nose.

“Touch her again and you’ll have to learn another way of hacking without your hands.” Jumin smiled cooly though his eyes said murder.

Seven’s face paled as he slowly leaned back while laughing awkwardly.  

“Truly Jaehee,” Cumin resumed drinking his coffee, “though I was a bit upset you left the company-“

“A bit?” Hyun scoffed as he dipped his biscotti into his drink. “You crashed Seven’s car. The one I had just paid premium gas for!”

“I must say you really outdid yourself.”

“…Don’t ignore me jerk…” Hyun mumbled. I gently patted his leg as I smiled meekly at him.

“Th-thank you Mr. Han.” Jaehee blushed. “But I couldn’t have done all of this without you.” She looked at me kindly.

“Well!” Seven stood up carefully raising his coffee cup. “To the beginnings of success!”

“Cheers!”

***

“You get home safely okay?” Jean smiled as she leaned against the doorframe to the coffee chop. “Text me when you get home.”

“I will!” I waved to her as I walked down the street. “Wow…” I mumbled to myself as I looked up at the full moon. “Today was so successful. I can’t wait for work tomorrow!” I felt the giddiness in my heart as I looked at my phone. “Oh Hyun texted.”

[Hyun]>: I’m so sorry. I have to do a late rehearsal so I can’t pick you up like I promised! I’ll make it up to you okay? Call me right when you get home okay? I’ll see you soon my sweetheart.

I felt myself grinning like an idiot. I’m so glad he didn’t have an allergic reaction to Elly. But…I kind of wish we had a pet. Hyun said that it was too difficult right now and too much of a hassle even when I suggested we have a pet earth worm. I let out a loud sigh missing the feeling of a cute pet to give kissies too.

There was a whimper. A dog whimper. Quickly I whipped my head around trying to find the source of the heartbreaking sound. The whimper grew louder. “Puppy? Where are you?” I turned on the flashlight on my phone as I looked around. The whimpers made my heart cry as I finally spotted the source. “Are you- ?!” I gasped to see a Husky puppy locked in a cage that was too small for it. He looked injured and weak. “Who did this too you?!” I frantically pulled the cage gate open as the puppy slowly crawled out. “Those bastards deserve to die.” I growled as the puppy crawled onto my lap. “Aw you poor thing, don’t you worry, you won’t be living in pain anymore.” Gently I stroked its fur looking for any cuts or ticks I was relived to find nothing but mangy fur. “We need to bathe you. Baths are good.” I smiled as the puppy shivered in my lap. Carefully picking him up I felt my heart sink at the feeling of how thin the puppy felt.

I finally reached the house and quickly unlocking the door I grabbed one of Zen’s throw blankets and placed the puppy onto of it. “Let me see your face properly.” I lifted the puppy face and sighed. “You’re eye is really infected. Let me check your teeth.” I raised its lips and smiled. “Okay good, your teeth still look okay. Let me get you some water then we’re going to the vet.” As I was filling a bowl of water my phone rang. Before I could reach the for it in my pocket the puppy let out a yelp. “What happened?!” I ran towards it seeing it look around the couch in confusion on how to get down. “You want to get down? Okay let me put you in the kitchen.” Carefully picking it up I placed him, it was indeed a boy puppy, and placed it in front of the bowl. Greedily it lapped up the water, I smiled painfully watching the helpless pup as I looked up  vet near me. “Okay they’re still open so let’s go there.” I grabbed the throw blanket and picked up the pup as he wheezed on the floor. “Jeez, I want to brutally hurt whoever did this to you.”

While pup was getting a check-up I checked my phone.

[2 new messages from Jaehee, 5 new messages from Hyun, 10 missed calls]

I texted Jaehee first with a quick ‘I’m fine something came up.’ I looked through my call log noticing out of the 10 calls Hyun had called me eight times. I pressed the call back listening to the dial tone as I watched the vet clean up the pups eye. Not even one ring and he picked up. “Are you okay!? What’s happening?! Why haven’t you call yet?!”

“I’m fine,” I chuckled, “it’s just that while I was walking home I found something.”

“What? You found something? Don’t tell me you’re going on another treasure hunt.”

“Not this time and that was Seven messing with Yoosung while I recorded it.” I laughed at the memory. “No. What I found was a puppy trapped in this cage that was too small for it. He was wheezing, and his eyes all infected, and he was crying.”

Hyun sighed. “What bastard would do that?”

“I don’t know. He or she better hope I never run into them. But right now I’m at the vet near the house.”

“Is it okay?”

“He is. They gave him a bath, washed out his eye, put in some medication and right now they’re putting on a cone and some kind of eye patch over his right eye. He’s cute, he’s a husky with black fur on his back and a white tipped tail, and his face is pure white with black eyebrows, and he has baby blue eyes. I love him.”

Hyun laughed. “Is that your way of trying to tell me you want to keep him?”

“Whaa~aat? No waa~y.”

“Ah…well, I just got off of work so I’m heading to the vet. What’s the address?”

After telling him I watched as the vet fed the pup telling me how the cornea of his right eye was scratched and it wasn’t done by his claws. “I don’t know what happened to him but I think he’ll be in better care with you.”

“I intend to give him a happy life.”

The door chimed. “I’m here.” Hyun walked up to me. “Is that the pup?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Are you her husband?”

“Yeah.” Hyun winked at me. “Is the dog going to be okay?”

“He will be. Right now I put an eye patch to keep him from scratching it any more than it already is. My analysis is that he won’t be able to see out of that eye, it’s been too damaged. Still we can only hope.” He handed Hyun the eye drops as I picked up the puppy. “Every morning and night you must put the eyedrops on then put on a fresh eye patch,” he handed a box of patches, “use these until they’re both empty and if he’s still not better come back here. Regarding everything else I recommend keeping to a strict eating schedule to get him back to his strength. Wet food for now, he’s still young, not even four months yet. Also mind his teeth, he’s okay but he needs soft toys.”

“Thank you.” I smiled as I signed the bill. “Is that all?”

“Yes. Now have a good night and oh! I have him all the shots that he needs, he’ll be fine, and here’s his flea collar and…” he typed into the computer, “…if I can just have his name then I’ll give you his tag.”

I looked at Hyun and smiled. “What?” He chuckled as he put the pups medication in his bag. “You already thought of one.” I nodded trying to hide my excitement. “Okay lay it on me.”

“This cinnamin roll, I wanna name him Kaneki.”

“What? From that horror anime?”

“Cause he did nothing wrong.”

“Really…” He arched a brow. “Fine whatever, you seem so happy about it.”

“Whoohoo!”

The vet chuckled as he handed us the tag and bid us farewell. “Hmmhmm hmmm hmmm hm hmmm hm hmm”

“Stop humming the theme song. Wait a second.” Hyun stopped as he looked at Kanny. “Isn’t that show about beings that eat people?”

“I don’t see the problem.”

“Ha ha ha.” Hyun ruffled my hair. “Well, I guess we have a new addition to the family.”

My heart sped up. “Y-yeah.” I readjusted Kanny freeing my right hand as I held Hyun’s warm hands. “I know you didn’t want a pet but-“

“I was wrong. Plus…when you told me about how you found him and all that you did, it took ever cell in my body not to make love to you the moment I saw you.”

“Hahaha, we were in a pet hospital.”

“Yeah, it was a mixture of desire and confusion.” He looked away. “Still you look so cute holding him. I feel bad he has to where a cone.” He stopped and looked up at the sky. “Stay right there I want to get a picture and put it as my picture in the chat room.”

“Alright!” I lifted up Kanny as he wagged his tail looking confused as to what was going on. Zen pulled my closer by the waist as he aimed the camera to get us and the full moon. “I love you.” I whispered right as he took the picture. “Ah! Send that to me! Look at you blushing you look so sexy!”

“W-well you said you love me.” He looked at me lovingly.

“To the dog.”

His face fell. “What?”

“Juu~uust kidding!” I backed away as he moved closer.

“Why are you running?” His eyes grew menacing. “Do you think I’m gonna tickle you?”

“N-no…” I bit my lip. “No tickling I’m holding Kanny.”

“You’ll have to put him down sometime, and then I’ll make you say how much you love me over and over again.” He kissed me. “Ah. Another nice picture.” He chuckled as I pushed his shoulder.

“Sneaky. Guess I’ll have to make you beg for me to kiss you.” I winked.


End file.
